Alvin and the Chipmunks: Night Of Bliss
by theodorefan100
Summary: Here is my long awaited Theodore x Eleanor story.


Warning: This story contains material that may offend some people. If you are offended by sexual themes then do not continue reading. If you do I am not responsible and cannot be held responsible.

"What were they doing?" Theodore asked his older brother, Simon. Theodore was confused. Alvin and Brittany were in trouble for doing something but he didn't understand what it was that they did that was so bad. Theodore was hoping that Simon would be able to help him understand.

Simon sighed, "Theodore, when a boy and a girl really like each other, they..." Simon couldn't think of a way to explain it.

"They what?" asked Theodore, getting more and more curious by the second.

"Well, you see... uh..." Simon was getting nervous. "The boy and girl get in bed together, naked, and then the boy sticks his wiener in between the girls legs."

Theodore had big round curious eyes. "Why do boys do that? What is it called?"

Simon decided he might as well explain, "Well, it's called sex Theodore. As for why boys do it, it's because it feels good. But you shouldn't do it for a while Theodore, that's also how babies are made." Simon looked at his no longer innocent little brother. He seemed ok, but Simon wasn't so sure.

"Theodore, I want you to promise me that you will keep your wiener in your pants and out of Eleanors." said Simon in a serious tone.

"O.K. Simon, I promise." Theodore replied.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Simon said running to the door. "Oh! Hey Jeanette!" Simon left the room.

Theodore waited for several minutes, wondering if Simon would return. When he knew it was safe, he left the room and went to find Eleanor. He wasn't planning on keeping his promise to Simon. He had wanted Eleanor for a long time. But until today, he didn't understand what he wanted from her. Now that he knew, he was going to get it, one way or another.

He found Eleanor in the living room, watching cartoons. He looked at the screen for a minute, then turned to look at her. She was simply beautiful in his eyes. He was ready to talk to her.

"Hey Ellie?" Theodore said, trying to get her attention. It worked.

"What? Oh! Theodore!" she said in an excited tone. She turned off the T.V.,"What were you saying?"

"I uh, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure."

She sat there and Theodore felt stupid. Then he knew what to say. "Um, not 'here' Ellie. I was wondering if we could talk more privately?"

"Oh, Okay. Where do you want to talk?" she asked, getting curious.

"Um, how about my room?" he suggested.

"That sounds fine." she said in a somewhat curious tone.

She got off the couch and they went back to the bedroom. After closing and locking the door, Theodore lead Eleanor to the bed. Once there, he grabbed her and began kissing her like mad. She didn't protest. They kissed for five minutes. When they seperated, Theodore noticed that his wiener was hard, and he could smell something strange, he looked around but it didn't take him long to figure out it was coming from in between Eleanors legs. He looked at her, smiling, then asked, "Eleanor, can I stick my wiener in between your legs?"

Eleanor had a surprised look in her eyes. She answered, "Yes, but only if you let me get something first."

"Okay," said Theodore.

Eleanor got up and went to the door. She unlocked it and left saying, "I'll be right back." One minute later she returned with something in her paw. Theodore couldn't tell what it was but he noticed it was square. She got on the bed and said, "Put this on. Then you can have me."

She handed the square to Theodore. It said 'Trojan' on it. He noticed a circle in the center of the square. He looked at Eleanor and said "What's this?"

"It's called a condom. You tear the square package and pull it out, then you put it on your wiener. It keeps the girl from getting pregnant. Brittany had a company make some that we could use secretely." Eleanor explained.

Theodore grinned, he opened the Condom and put it on, "Like this?" he asked.

"Yes," she repilied.

The next thing she did made his wiener so hard that it hurt. She took her dress off, and sat in front of him, naked. He couldn't believe it. He pulled his green hoodie off and told her to lay down, which she did. He then got on top of her and looked in between her legs. He saw a slit that looked like it was just perfect for his wiener so he lined it up and asked her, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Theodore stuck his wiener in the hole. Eleanor started to cry. "Theodore, it hurts."

Theodore tried to pull himself out but Eleanor grabbed him and said, "No Theodore, I want it still." She then pulled him down and his entire length slid into her.

Both moaned in pleasure. Theodore began to pull out, then he thrusted back into Eleanor. He couldn't beleieve the pleasure he was feeling right now. He was in heaven. He contiued to hump her for a long while.

Eleanor kept moaning Theodore's name. It felt so GOOD. Having Theodore inside her. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. Her sisters had talked about having sex with the boys for weeks, but they had been unable to get the boys alone.

Theodore picked up speed thrusting into Eleanor harder and faster. He felt like his wiener was going to explode. Suddenly, he felt his wiener explode and shoot, pee? No, it wasn't pee. Eleanor was leaking from between her legs now. He pulled his wiener out, and kissed her deeply. He knew that it was dangerous to stay naked so he put his clothes back on. She just laid there. He pulled her up and said, "Ellie, get your dress back on in case anyone comes looking for us." She reluctantly did.

Theodore then went and unlocked the door, opening it, he beckond to Eleanor to join him. She got up and went to the door. He led her to the living room, where they got on the couch. He then turned on the T.V. and snuggled up close to her. He was in love, and he was going to spend the night with the girl he loved. Eleanor soon fell asleep. Theodore looked at her, thinking about how much he loved her and how beautiful she looked. He then fell asleep, still thinking of Eleanor. 


End file.
